Deadly Alliances
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: What if Kagome's American cousin's parents died and she came to live with her. What if she could also travel threough the well? Would she meet Sesshomaru and the others? And could love bloom?
1. Prolouge

"Laurel, SLOW DOWN!" Kagome yelled over her newly adoptive sister who was singing and driving.

"Why, I am going slower than the speed limit" she replied and Kept Singing. "I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I will survive, if you're beside me" she was singing along to Three Days Grace and Driving which scared her pretty ebony haired sister to no end. Kagome was every boys dream in her school uniform and it was no wonder that the cutest boy in their class liked her, even though she kept rejecting him.

"Fine" laurel said while slowly applying the brakes and Kagome began to quit hyperventilating. She had yet again rejected Hojo and Laurel knew the reason why even though no one else knew. The Reason was InuYasha, a half demon from the feudal era to whom Kagome was hopelessly in love with.

They reached home and Laurel ran up to her room and booted up her computer. She just had to see if her boyfriend Damien had emailed. Sure it was hard keeping a long distance relationship but it was worth it. Since her parents had died in the plane crash and she had been sent to Japan, Damien was the only thing from her old life that she had left. Her screen came up and she typed in her password and saw that she had three new emails. She clicked on Damien's

To: cc: funny he never lists me second in his emails' she thought as she began to read

My Love Julie,

You know that I love you more than anything and everything in this world. You are my world and that is why on Monday I am going to publicize our relationship and dump Laurel. I mean we have been with each other ever since 3 months ago and you are worth so much more to me than her.

Love you lots

Dane

"Oh my GOD!??!! He Cheated on me" she begins to cry "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Anger and Sadness

Chapter 1

"Honey you have to eat sometime" mom said while dishing out lunch. Laurel had not eaten yet this weekend and mom was getting worried.

"I am too disqusted to eat" she replied angerly.

"I told you that a long distance relationship wouldnt last very long but i never thought Dane would cheat on you" Mom hugged her as she began to cry again.

"Is Kagome in the fuedla era??" She asked as she slowly quit crying

"Yes, are you going too?"

"I guess i should help them since i can"

"you go do what you have to" she said as she watched her daughter walk out the door.

Laurel went to the well and jumped in, right into the Fuedal Era.

She climbed out of the well and walked towards the vilage since that was where the group should be. Kaedae said that they had left but shold be back laterr and so Laurel went and sat on the roots of the Sacred tree. The group being Sango, a demonslayer girl, the lecherous monk, Miroku, the young fox demon Shippo, and of course Kagome's InuYasha. She knew that they would be back soon.

SHe Began to think about dane and cried.

'How could he do this to me? i loved him and he broke my heart' she thought as she cried even harder as she rested her head on her knee's. She never noticed that a demon had come up behind her.


	3. Capture

Chapter 2

Sessh's POV

He smelled her before he saw her, as he wondered who had tresspassed on his lands. Her scent was intoxicating and slowly driving him crazy and very few things did that to Lord Sesshomaru.

Quietly he stalked up behind her and saw this beautiful tresspasser with amber hair and long legs. He couldnt take his eyes off of her breasts because well they were big and the tops showing with her tight purple tank top. Her cries were soft and he could smell her tear's sweet saltiness.

He watched her a while longer, trying to remember where he had seen her before when it hit him. She was the newest member of his idiot half-brothers entourage. Suddenly he had a new plan to gain the Tetsaiga, he would hold this girl for ransom since she didnt have much power anyways so capture would be easy.

"who's there" SHe asked getting up and grabbing Her sword.

A small dragin flew from the tree's and landed on her shoulder and he untensed himself waiting for the perfect moment.

"it's only you Alana" she said to thedragon as it telepithically sent an image to her.

"thunder Ball Bkast" she yelled and a huge ball of thunder hit the tree Sesshomaru was standing behind, blowing it up.

"So you can sense me"

"Not when I am upset that is why I have Alana" she said as she blocked his blow causing him to stumble backwards.

"I didnt want to have to do this but DRAGON STRIKE" a blue dragon looking bolt of energy came down and hit her. She blocked it for a while but it eventually weakend her and caused her to faint.

He walked over and slipped a braclet on her wrist, sealing her magic.

'I didnt think she could do that. That girl is definatly not human"

It was at this time that he realized why she smelled so good to him.  
She was in heat!!!!!(on her period)


	4. Almost Escaped

Laurel's POV

She yawned and felt something warm and fuzzy wrapped around her. She looked up, right into the face of the same inu-yokai holding her so she couldn't escape. She began to move around and struggle

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said holding her even tighter.

"Why Is THAT??" laurel asked but hen looked down. "Never mind hold me tighter"

They were flying on his demonic cloud and were at least a hundred feet off of the ground and he chuckled to himself.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WOULD YA" she said as he flew right through a cloud getting her all wet.

He brought them down to land and let go of her. She immediately began to run into the woods but he grabbed her using her poison whip, wrapping it around her and yanking her back.

"Nice try wench" he said

"You know, I have a name Sesshomaru" she retorted and it bugged him that she didn't use the title of respect that he deserved... He tightened the grip of the whip around her, cutting her so some of the poison slipped into her veins.

ah"please stop" she whimpered, beginning to fell weak and he undid the hold of the whip. She fainted out of exhaustion into his arms.

'That will show her to use some respect' he thought but suddenly felt a fever starting inside or her. 'Wait that poison shouldn't make her sick or least shouldn't make a human sick' he thought and the realized that she wasn't human. He picked her up and carried her to his castle. His gardens were full of white lilies, magnolias, and vanilla bean, as he carried her through the gates and down a chamber, into one of the guest chambers. He had one of the servants get rid of her wet clothes and dress her in a blue and silver kimono.

He re-entered the room with an herbal remedy tea and pinched her to wake her up.

"OOOWWWWWWW" she exclaimed, not opening her eyes

"Drink this' he said as he lifted her so she could lean on him while sitting upright and held the cup to her lips. She took a small sip and frowned.

"Finish it before the poison destroys the rest of your body, wench" he poured it into her mouth and she spit it into his face. "For being captured you have a lot of spunk" he said as she drifted into a drug induced sleep.


	5. Your Bait

He watched her sleep and her fever go slowly down over the next week. Today the drug seemed to have caused her a nightmare as she tossed, turned, and flailed. He did what any other inu-yokai would do for their mate (he did not know about this part yet. the mate thing that is) and placed his nose and lips on her neck as if to kiss it and uttered a low growl. For some reason this always scared any nightmares away.

She calmed down and slept peacefully again.

'Where the hell is the idiotic hanyou, he should have tried to rescue her by now' he thought as he stood in her doorway. She finally awoke and stretched her arms. Laurel made to get out of bed when he growled causing her to jump with fright.

"Sesshomaru Sama I did not know you were there!" She looked around the blue and silver room. "Where am I?"

"In my castle where starting tomorrow you will be in charge of taking care of Rin." he said as she got up and looked around the room looking dumbfounded.

"What happened? How long have I been here?" she asked turning to face him. He looked worn out and his long silver hair was a mess as if he had been worrying about something. 'couldn't be me because he still thinks I am a human and Kagome told me he HATES HUMANS"

"That information is not to be revealed. Just be ready to start working tomorrow. You will be a servant here"

She tried to smack him but he grabbed both of her wrists with his hand, and he saw a single tear flow down her jaw line.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as another tear made the journey. For some reason he wanted to kiss it away.

"you are bait so start acting like it" he let go of her and shut the door, locking her in. "one of the other servants will bring you some new clothes." he walked to his study wondering what was wrong with his inner yokai for making him think of kissing that girl.

Laurel sank to her knees and cried her heart out. 'This is probably another attempt to get Tetsusaiga, but Kagome never told me that Sesshomaru would go this far to get it. She probably doesn't even know that I am in the feudal era right now. I'm doomed!!'

"No your not" a voice said as the door opened.


	6. Escape at Last

Inside came a fox demon girl with a big blue, bushy tail. She had long dark blue hair and fuzzy ears like InuYasha's.

"Your not doomed you know, because if you were, Lord Sesshomaru Sama would have already killed you." she said calmly and collectively.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked with tear stained eyes

"I'm Tessa, one of the servants here and by the shouting outside I have a feeling that your group has found you"

Laurel walked out onto the balcony and sure enough there was Kagome and the gang getting ready to fight Sesshomaru

"I am sure that he will be mad at me later but here, leave quickly and get away from here" Tessa said while moving away from the door.

"Thank you" Laurel replied as Laurel ran out of the door and into the woods, not before she motioned to InuYasha.

"You know what Sesshomaru? I don't think Kagome's sister is here at all" InuYasha said

"Do you want me to prove it??" He said while barring Tokijin

"Yes we want proof" Miroku yelled, getting the jist of things

"Fine.Tessa bring her out here"

"I am sorry my lord but she has escaped"

"WHAT?!?!?!" he ran in to see if it was true as the group ran away back to Kaedae's village as fast as they could.

"He didn't do anything to you did he??" Kagome asked her sister

"Besides capturing and poisoning me? No nothing at all"

"Are you sure the bastard didn't try anything" InuYasha checked for bruises and saw the ones on her wrists.

"Yeah I am fine guys please don't worry"


	7. Attack

During the next week the group was attacked repeatedly by demons but they were not after the jewel shards.

"InuYasha watch out behind you. JUPITOR THUNDER BALL BLAST" laurel yelled knocking out half of the demons with a huge ball of electricity.

"InuYasha's wind scar took care of the rest.

"If these demons aren't after the Shikon No Tama then what the hell are they after" Sango asked as they walked away from the battlefield.

"I don't know my dear Sango. A Good fight maybe?"

"My Lord, I have figured out why Adrian's army has been in you lands as of late" Manda told her lord since Tessa had been demoted for letting the prisoner go.

"Go on" he said even though he was still ticked because his plan had failed.

"They are after the girl my lord. Laurel I Think. The think she is either your whore or your mate"

"WHAT?!?!" he quickly grabs tokijin" Take care of Rin" he said as he bean to leave the room  
"WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING??"

"Just go, your inner yokai wants you to" Manda said pushing him out of the castle.

"DAMN IT NOT ANOTHER ATTACK" InuYasha yelled as he battled a demon

"HIRAIKOTSU" Sango yelled as she let go of her giant boomerang and Kirara pounced on three of the demons. Miroku's wind tunnel was getting the group no-where fast and Kagome was running out of arrows.

Laurel's lightening attacks seemed to have no-effect on these demons and she was getting tired and everyone was losing ground fast. Not even her electric death did much because there were so many demons

Suddenly a blue bolt of energy took out the remaining demons.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Kagome asked inquisitively

"OH poop" Laurel said as she turned around to find one very pissed off inu-yokai. His golden eyes were red with rage as though someone had stolen something that belonged to him. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him

"LET GO OF ME" she said with a smack to his face, in which he let go and she got away

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE SESSHOMARU" InuYasha yelled to his older brother.

"I think I am saving you ass from being killed" then he turned towards Laurel "You do know that you are the target the demons are after right?" he said coldly

"WHAT? Why??" she asked walking slowly over to him and she could see him calm down immensely.

"The Lord of the East thinks that you belong to me and that you are the way to get to me"

"And he would think that why? I mean, you hate humans"

"Quit with the act I already know that you are not human!!"


	8. DO I get any Say in This?

"How did you know that" she asked stunned and Kagome's jaw dropped because she was the only one of the group who knew Laurel's secret

"When you were poisoned I only administered enough to kill a human and look at this, you are still alive" he said dryly He held her hand for a moment and growled when Miroku came up behind her

"InuYasha, I am taking her back to my castle where she will be safe, until this feud is over with"

"Sesshomaru Sama" Sango began" Laurel is a sister to both me and Kagome, so if you take her you have to take us too" She said bravely.

"Fine, but I have to et her back before the next wave of demons come for her" he grabs her so he can take off but Laurel moves away abruptly

"Do I get any say in this?" She asked everyone

"NO!!" they all said at the same time.

"Listen sis, every single one of us would rather face Naraku alone then Adrian with all of us together. Go with Sesshomaru Sama and we will see you soon" Kagome told her

"Fine" Laurel replied as she stepped onto the cloud and Sesshomaru grabbed her around her waist to steady her as they soared through the sky.


	9. Back to her prison

"InuYasha, what was with Sesshomaru? He growled at Miroku and only calmed down when Laurel spoke to him" Kagome asked as they made their way to the castle

"It may be what I Think it is but I don't want to be wrong" he said while running. He was carrying Kagome and Shippo piggy back while Miroku and Sango were on the demon cat

"Well what do you think it is because I am a Little concerned for my sister?"

"Well inside every dog demons soul, something snaps in place when they find the perfect "mate'. I think he has chosen laurel as his because he was pretty possessive of her. We need to get there fast because if it's true he might already ..."

"Be trying to seduce her" Kagome finishes for him as he begins to run faster.

'Why does she have to smell so good?' he thought to himself 'like cucumbers and melon at times and eucalyptous and spearmint at others', he deeply inhaled her scent which to him was intoxicating. He could see her drooping eyelids and used them as an excuse to old her tighter.

'Must stay awake! DAMN IT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE A NICE HARD CHEST" she thought while leaning on him. She did her best to stay awake for the last leg of the journey.

When they landed in the gardens he led her through the corridors.

"Your room" he said opening the door for her. It was the same room as before

"My prison cell" she said and sighed as she walked out onto the balcony.

He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dinner will be served in an hour so I will leave you to freshen up" he leaned in and lightly brushed her neck with his lips, and leaves.

"Sesshomaru Sama?"

"Yes princess"

"Well um wait how did you... never mind about that but thank you"

"Your welcome. I will have Tessa to help you and bring you a different outfit" he shuts the door and leaves


	10. A Dragon Regained

I know. I know i havent been doing this at all. Laurel and Tessa, and Alana are mine, mine, mine and i wish i owned inuyasha and all other characters(sessy) but i dont.

Laurel sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

'Just great, I feel like I am in prison. I wonder how he knew about my past. No-one has called me princess in years' she sighed again as Tessa entered the room

"Here you can change into this" she said while handing Laurel and silk package.

"This is beautiful" was all she could say as she unfolded the dark blue kimono with silver lilies embroidered into it. The belt was made of the same silver silk as the ribbon that created the hemline.

"I figured it would look good on you with your eyes and silver dragon necklace, which reminds me. This little gal came here right after you left and I figured she was yours" Tessa explained as a small rainbow dragon flew into the room

"Alana" Laurel exclaimed as she nuzzled her pet. "Tessa"

Hmm the demon replied

"Thanks for everything" she said as she began to get dressed

"Your welcome Ohh and he knows nothing of your past. I don't know where the princess thing came from" she left the room as laurel finished getting dressed. She decided to leave her hair down and then left for the dining hall


	11. Akward Dinner

Still dont own Inuyasha or Sesshy( i wish!!!!!!!!!!)

"Oh MY GOD LAUREL… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kagome asked as Laurel entered the room. They had just arrived and were getting ready to rest

"What? You don't like it?" She asked as she hugged her sister

"No, I love it and so does he" she nodded towards Sesshomaru whose jaw had dropped. "Which is why you should wear something else" she said sternly as Laurel hugged Sango. Then she kissed Miroku and InuYasha on they're cheeks ad saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in fury as he uttered a low growl.

She walked over and sat at the only unoccupied seat which happened to be between Miroku and Sesshomaru. Tessa was across from her and to Tessa's left and right, were Koga (Tessa's crush) and a small raven haired girl named Rin.

'Tessa I know you can read my thoughts so please help me' Laurel thought as she hoped her hunch was true.

'Help How? Your not in any trouble' Tessa seemed to say

'Start up a conversation or something because if I do I will end up offending someone'

"So Kagome, Koga tells me that he saved you from mutt-face here and I would like to hear your side to see if this is true or if he is exaggerating like always." Tessa said to Kagome

'Thanks" Laurel thought to her 'I owe you One' She thought as she ate using small dainty bites, as Kagome told the story with InuYasha interrupting every few words.

Finally dinner was over and Laurel headed for the girls hot spring.


	12. Promiscuous

Ok now I really want to own Sesshy but of course I don't nor do I own any other InuYasha Characters. Here you go Sam I have made it past 10 and still no romance. Grrr…

"Laurel you need to be careful around here" Kagome began as she, Laurel and Sango relaxed in the hot, steamy water.

"Why is that?"

"You mean you haven't seen it?" Sango asked

"Seen what"

"The way that idiot looks at you, how he growled when you barely kissed the guys" Kagome begins the list

"The way he kind of treated you like you belonged to him, I mean he made sure you were by him at dinner, and I saw him reach for your hand for a few times" Sango adds

"Look, I'm a big girl I can handle myself"

"Yeah and I know how the rest of the song goes, and if I get lonely I might need you help" Kagome says as Laurel gets out and puts a towel over herself

'I WAS NOT REFFERING TO NELLY FURTADO"

At the same time

"Milord"

"Yes Tessa" he answered as he paced his study while talking to Koga

"Could I speak with you for a moment, alone?"

"Yes, Koga could you please leave for a minute? We can discuss the northern threat when she is done" he says as he stops pacing and shuts Koga out of the room.

"Milord, you know I have been here for you for a long time, and I wouldn't bother you if I didn't have too but I have noticed something's between you and that sorceress"

"Yes, I Know and I can't keep her out of my head"

(AUTHOR NOTE ALL CAPS IS HIS INNER YOKAI)

COME ON NOW JUST TAKE HER ALREADY, YOU KNOW WE ARE SO CLOSE

"I don't want to scare her away so let's give her time"

FINE

"Milord?'

"Sorry, go on"

"It's just that I am worried about you" she says quietly "is she the one"

"I don't know" He says while pounding his fist into the wall

YOU KNOW SHES THE ONE SO JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY

"Pleas calm down milord, please" Tessa says as she backs out of the room.


	13. Firey Kisses

Tessa and Alana, and Laurel are all I own SIGH

Laurel wasn't paying attention as she was walking down the hall, talking to herself.

'I can't believe them, it's not as if I love that idiot. Don't they remember I was reluctant to come here in the first place' she was fuming after what Sango and Kagome had said. 'I will show them that I am capable of not falling in love for one very hot, shit here I go again. I do Not LOVE THAT DEMON

Sesshomaru was also not paying attention and going down the hall adjacent to hers

JUST TAKE HER INTO YOUR ARMS AND KISS HER, MAKE HER LOSE HERSELF IN YOU'

'Not yet, I don't want to scare her off just yet'

JUST DO IT ALREADY OR I WILL TAKE OVER AND DO IT FOR YOU

'Just shut up"

Banging and thumping is heard

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, wasn't paying attention and..." Laurel says as she looked into his eyes. He leaned in and they're lips met. His tongue explored the whole of her mouth and her foot slowly popped (YES PERSONAL FANTASY BY AUTHOR IS FOOT POPPING KISSES). He devoured the sweet taste of her lips

AHEM Kagome coughed as she passed by

"I think we should move this somewhere else" he whispered into her ear and softly kissed her neck"

"Mmmmmmmm" she was barely heard and he picked her up, bridal style as he carried her into her room and set her onto her bed. She undid the sash that held his shirt on and it slowly slipped off of him. He softly kissed her neck and stopped as he rolled over and she layed with her head and hand on his chest, holding him.

"I think we should stop before we go too far" he whispered as his hands slid down her back and finally wrapped his fingers in her hair

WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST MARK HER NOW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT THE SEX THAT COMES WITH A MARKING1

'Shut up'

NO JUST TAKE HER ALREADY. YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT AT TIMES

'Quit it NOW"

"Hello??? Did you hear me at all" she asks as she waves her hands in front of his face.

"No what was it" he looks at her and she looks down again

I don't want to but I agree" she softly whispered as she got up and showed him out.

'What the hell was that' she thought to herself as she slid down the door and looked around the room from her sitting position. Finally getting up and going to her bed she thought about his kiss. 'They were... wait no that's just Kagome and Sango putting thoughts into my head now i might want to love him because they dont want me too.'

Suddenly Sesshomaru re-entered her room.

"There's something you need to know and it's I always get what I want"

"And what is it that you want?" She asked

"You"


	14. Recapture

I still don't own InuYasha characters but now I also own Adrian so he is also mine. YAY

Quietly and stealthily they snuck into the manor, searching for the one thing their master wanted.

Laurel was dead asleep, in the middle of a dream with her and Sesshomaru, and she never noticed that the intruders had come for her until it was too late. She tried to fight them but they had ether. They quickly bound their precious cargo and bound her with a sealing spell.

'TESSA HELP ME' she thought, hoping that her friend would get the message. She blacked out after that.

Tessa awoke in a cold sweat and saw her friend's last memories. She grabbed her blade and sounded the alarm. It was too late, they had taken her.

Sesshomaru could not believe it. They had taken the girl right from under his nose.

I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH HER BUT NO "WE DON'T WANT TO SCARE HER". WELL IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE WITH HER LAUREL WOULD STILL BE HERE

'Shut up already you know you just wanted me to have sex with her' he thought as he assembled all of his generals. Since he was really upset at both his Inner Demon and Himself he let InuYasha lead one of the armies. He kept pacing his study while trying to talk to the generals on how to do this. By dawn they had a plan.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes Kagome?"

'Whoa he actually called me something other than wench that's a first' she thought. "You are going to get my sister back aren't you?"

"Yes and then she will not be let out of my sight" He replied harshly to show he was serious.

"Thank you. You have marked already haven't you?" she asked wondering if she had lost her sister.

"No I haven't yet but I do want too."

"TOLD YOU YOU WANTED TOO


	15. Electric Death

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Laurel asked her captor who had chained her with magic.

"You are bait for the Lord of the Western Lands so start acting like it." The man said. His hair was black and shoulder length. His eyes had very few wrinkles and looked a few years older than Sesshomaru.

'Why do I always have to be bait' she thought. "He doesn't love me so I doubt he will come rescue me" Laurel told the man as she yawned as if she didn't care whether he came or not. Deep down she was screaming for him to save her,

'Don't worry milady, we are coming for you' a voice in her mind said

'Either I am schizophrenic or that was Tessa'

'It was me ok, now don't worry we are almost there'

"So beautiful, how did you come by the idiot of a Lord you were with? Did you lose a bet?" Darien asked her

"No, in fact I was bait to get his Brothers sword" she said coldly and he put her to sleep with a spell.

'Hmm… bait huh. Sesshomaru I can tell you haven't done anything to her so why not. You've had her for a few weeks now?' he thought as he left the room.

"Sesshomaru, do you think this will work?" InuYasha asked his brother.

"It will work. I will make it work if I have too."

"So mutt- face is still around milord" Koga says not looking to happy

"I don't know whose worse my inner demon or you Koga now can you guys get along until after I save Laurel"

IM NOT LIKING YOU FOR THAT COMMENT

'Shut Up like always"

NO BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ARE IN THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRSST PLACE

Adrian's manor comes into view and a scream is heard. Sesshomaru's eyes flash red and he charges for the castle quickly changing into his full form.

"Get away from me" Laurel yells as Adrians blade runs down her arm drawing blood.

Suddenly the door burst open and Manda rushed in.

"Milord. Sesshomaru and his army have arrived. The men need you" she says quietly as she see's it is Laurel he has taken.

"Alright then" he says as he strokes laurels Jaw line, she spits in his face. "IMPUDENT WENCH YOU SHALL BE HERE TO WATCH THAT DEMON DIE" he yells and backhands her drawing blood from the corner of her lips.

"My lord they need you now" Manda pleads. He turns and leaves. Laurel was still wearing her pajama's which consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts.

"Traitor" she tells Manda

"I had no choice in the matter. He enslaved me years ago." Manda replies as she leaves.

The battle raged inside and outside the castle as Sesshomaru and Adrian battled throughout the manor. Adrian took a blow to the shoulder as he ran into the thrown room, where Laurel was at still chained. Sesshomaru followed him into the room as Adrian hid behind her.

"Careful Sesshomaru, you wouldn't want to Mar her perfect body" Adrian said as he kissed Laurels Neck

"Step away from her NOW" his inner demon was getting ready to take over and he was losing control.

"Get off of me" Laurel hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to kiss her mouth. This sent Sesshomaru out of control and Adrian easily forced his Sword through Sesshomaru's rib cage.

"No" laurel whispered as his body slid off of the sword and onto the ground. Somehow she broke through the magic that had bound her to that spot and dropped to her knees by Sesshomaru.

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Tessa, and Koga chose that moment to break into the room. Laurel slowly got up and never took her eyes of Adrian.

"Tessa, Koga, get him out of here this instant. The rest of you get away now. Alana my sword.' The dragon dropped her two katana blades and flew away. "It's just you and me now"

"Laurel don't you dare think to do what I think you are going to." Kagome screamed as InuYasha grabbed her hand

"GET OUT OF HERE AND TRUST ME JUST THIS ONCE" Laurel yelled as she charged Adrian and cut his arm.

"Goodbye Adrian and the rest of the world. ELECTRIC DEATH" she yelled as a huge surge of energy was let out of her swords. The Mansion blew up.

The group watched as Tessa did her Best to heal her lord. Alana's tears did the rest.

"What the Hell?" InuYasha said as he turned around to see the manor blow up

"No… I can't believe she did that Oh InuYasha" Kagome turns into him and begins to cry

"Kagome what DID SHE DO?" Tessa asked as Sesshomaru awoke.

"She used her most powerful attack; she used electric death so she gave up part of her soul. I doubt she lived." She replies while crying and Sesshomaru gets up.

Suddenly a figure is seen getting out of the rubble and staggers over to the group using her swords to help her walk. She tripped and stumbled and Sesshomaru caught her.

"Your okay?" she asked and he nodded. "Good" was the last thing she said before she fainted. He picked her up and kissed her forehead and then her neck

InuYasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"I didn't mark her you idiot"

YOU SHOULD OF.

'I have more things on my mind right now like is she going to live'

OHH GOOD REASON


	16. I want her so Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own inuYasha or sesshy( i only own him in my dreams)

"Sesshomaru quit pacing you'll wear a hole in the carpet"

"What else am I sopossed to do. There is a strange MAN in there with my woman" he stopped pacing and looked at her closed door.

It's a doctor and SHE ISNT YOUR WOMAN" Kagome yelled at him

'Ohh dear what are they fighting about this time' Laurel thought as the doctor took the stitches out of the wound on her arms. A small scar was left and she had finally awaken earlier from her deep state of unconciousness.

"Hey you two SHUT UP ALREADY" InuYasha yelled from the next room.

"InuYasha SIT"

BANG "Oww Kagome what was that for" he asked as he slowly crawled out of the crater he made in the Living room floor.

They were back in Kagomes time, and it seems all dog demons can travel through the well. A doctor was finishing up with her injuries and that was making a certain inu-youkai nervous. She had been in a drug induced coma for the past week and he had barely left the side of her bed. The thing that scared him was that all through this Laurel had some really bad nightmares and there were a few that he couldn't comfort and get rid of. He was constantly at her side and in fact this was first time he had left her.

The doctor left and Kagome eneterd the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you may come in now" Laurel's and Kagome's mother told him as she left the room. She was nice and he liked her for a human. He walked into the room to find Laurel awake and softly brushing her amber hair. He walked over to her and softly kissed her cheek and she kissed him back.

"Could you two at least wait for me to get out of the room before you start kissing up on each other?" Kagome asked

"Come on sis, you know you want InuYasha to do the same to you. It's hy you sit him so often." Laurel replied

"you know what" she says and pauses to think for a minute "GOOD BYE"

She slammed the door on them and everyone could hear her shouting as she went outside.

"That felt nice so can we try it again?" Laurel asked as she softly kissed his cheek. He kissed her lips but something didn't feel right to Laurel. It was if he was somewhere else and not here.

"Whats wrong?" Laurel asked as she leaned up against his chest. Her black tank strap began to slide down her shoulder and he went to go bring it back up but she grabbed his hand. She softly kissed it.

"Whats wrong? Please tell me" she asked again in a very concerned, sincere voice.

He sighed and kissed her neck. "nothing that should worry you" he whispered as he softly nuzzled her neck and his fingers wound through her hair.

"Tell me… Please" she half pleaded- Half demanded. He knew he was going to have to tell her unless, wait he couldn't do that here with everyone spying in them.

YES YOU CAN COME ON NOW YOU HAVE WAITED HOW MANY YEARS SINCE YOU LAST HAD SEX

'for once your thinking rationally'

He softly began to massage her shoulders and he could see how quickly she reacted to this.

"That feels so good, but you never answered my question." She whispered in complete bliss.

"Shh… just relax" he whispered to her and his fangs softly brushed against her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

HE'S FINALLY GOING TO LISTEN TO ME. YES. MATE. MATE. MATE.

Suddenly InuYasha burst into the room.

"Step away from her Sesshomaru"

"No, InuYasha its all right." Laurel told him as she came out of her blissful trance but Sesshomaru got up to leave anyways.

"No it's not. Look you need your rest and I need you to be well." He said before he kissedher and left the room. "please get some sleep"

"Alright then, goodnight my lord" she said as she took the drugs that were on her night stand table.

" I cant believe you tried that with everyone spyng on you" InuYasha began his sermon.

"Alright like you are the vision of chasitiy and only one woman"

"Well at least I didn't try to mate any one of them yet" He retorted to his brother.

"I cant help it _someone _wants her realy really bad, and so do I"

"Hey that's something her sister does not want to hear" Kagome yelled from the living room

"Look, InuYasha, do you think you csan give this to her? I have to go back without her because she has been through enough pain because of me"

"She'll come back to our era no matter what and probably try and kill you for leaving her. Plus its like commiting suicide on your part with _him_ inside you. Sometime hearing what you inner demon makes you do makes me happy I'm only a hanyou"

"Only until my claws hold you by the throat" Sesshomaru says as he disapeers down the well.

COWARD

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!?!" Laurel yells at InuYasha after she woke up.

"He has gone back to our era and wanted me to give you this" InuYasha said while cautiously handing the note over hoping she would not scream again.

She read it and got up with a single tear going down her cheek.

"I am going back" She announced to her mother ass she left her bedroom.

Mom hugged her and whispered "you do what you have to dear"

"Laurel don't you dare go back because he did this for you" Kagoome said

"I don't care. I need him right now and I don't want to go on without him" She cried as she ran out the door.


	17. KILL HIM RUINED TIME WITH MATE

I still do not own InuYasha, Tessa and Manda and a few others I do so that makes me happy at least

"my lord You seem distracted" Tessa stated as she walked through the gardens with him. She knew he had left Laurel, but did not know the reason why. It just had to be what was causing him so much distress.

"I want her to be with me, I just don't want her to get hurt.'

**Wimp, You know you had her in our grasp you BAKA**

'Could you not speak just for once. You were right, I was wrong anything else or are you going to guilt trip me for the rest of the night?'

**OK OK, jeeze just make a demon feel bad why don't you**

There was a light breeze and it brought scents from the forest. Suddenly his nose picked up a certain scent. Of eucalyptus and spearmint, and blood.

He ran out of the gardens and into the forest where he found Laurel.

"I thought I told you not to come back" he said as he moved towards her. He noticed that she had cut her arm.

She moved away from his gaze and looked at him coldly.

"Why did you leave me there? If you wanted to protect me then you wouldn't have left me" She started to cry .

"I thought it was for the best" he whispered.

**Told you it wasn't**

"Well it wasn't. It made me hurt even more" she said and she turned to face him. She looked into his deep amber eyes; he grabbed her chin and softly kissed her lips.

"Are the others around?" he asked when they decided they needed air

"No. I ditched them after they got here" she said and he lifted her off of the ground, bridal style. He carried her through his castle and into his room with all of its dark blue and black splendor. Gently he set her on his bed and he crawled on top of her.

LEMON

He kissed her with kisses that felt ike fire as she ran her hands across her chest. Her blue kimono pooled around her as he untied the red obi.

"Your decision if we go farther" he whispered into her ear

**NO JUST TAKE HER NOW**

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

"Does that answer work?" she asked and kissed him some more.

He palmed her left breast and took her left in his mouth. He could hear a soft moan escape her and he deepened his kiss slowly moving down her body. Suddenly he placed his fingers inside of her center and worked as she arched up into him. Softly he added another finger and he could hear her panting as she moaned in pleasure. He took his fingers out and she looked alarm that the warmth of his fingers was gone when he spread her legs even further apart. He plunged his tongue into her and she arched into him as he moved deeper inside of her finally pulling out and moving back up to her lips. Softly, she touched his manhood through his pants and he felt the blood begin to pool.

Suddenly the door flew open and Koga came in.

"Lord Sesshomaru there has been an attack by one of Adriens remaining armies. Am I interrupting something?"

Laurel quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

**KILL HIM. RUINED MATING PROCESS FOR BOTH OF US. HE SHOULD DIE FOR RUININGTIME WITH MATE**

"Not anymore. Assemble the generals to meet in my study in five"

"I guess some demons don't know how to knock." Laurel said as she grabbed the remains of her bra.


	18. She's My Everything

"Men if we attack here, and then ambush them here(he is pointing at places on a map) we should easily defeat them" Sesshomaru told his generals. Sure it was after midnight but somehow he he had all of his generals itching for battle.

**Idiot Friend ruined time with mate, hope he dies in battle**

'no you dont, besides we can make her miss us and then it would be even mre pleasurable'

**I never thought you had a hentai side**

"I just dont show it around you' he thought as he turned around to find Laurel, waiting for him, in the same outfit he had first captured her in.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"YOU ARE NOT going anywhere" he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"Hey, Let me go. COme on now please?" she pleaded as she pounded on his back

**Get her to stop the hitting, she got stronger and it hurts**

He took her into her room and tossed her onto her bed. "Stay here" he said as he kissed her

"NO"

Left her on the bed and walked over to a panel on the door.

"I never thought i would have to use this feature of the room" He said as he pushed a button and a barrier sprung up as he lefft.

She ran right into it and was knocked to the groung.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE"

"I love you to babe"

"I am going to make you regret this" she yelled and heard him chuckle as he left.

The battle ws easily won as his army returned to their villages. All he wanted to o was get home, and avoid all of his paperwork at all costs.

Laurel had a plan to get him back for leaving her in a barrier, sure the servants could get in and out and Tessa was there to keep her company, but he left her inside a Barrier and it REALLY pissed her off. Her and Tessa came up with the plan together and, Koga also liked it. They had a pole installed into her room, and Tessa brought her the kinkiest black kimono possible. Laurel had a pair of 6 inch black stiletto heels from her time and laced them up her legs.She placed her hair up in a clip and had it so that when the clip came out her hair, fell across her back, with a single chunk acroos her face. She also placed her own barrier on the room. One that would not let a certain Inu-Youkai in.

'Here he comes' tessa told Laurel through her thoughts

'He is so going to get it' she thought as she took her position beside the pole and grabbed it, brining her right leg around it.

**OH SHIT SHES SEXY. Want HER NOW**

"Hiya milord" she said as she came over to where the barrier would let him. SHe walked out of her own barrier and kissed him, wrapping her leg around him.

"I missed you" he said as his hands slid up her thigh. "I already know your mad at me and when you head that way" he said in between kisses" that i will be trapped over here in an attempt to get me mad"

"Now why would I do that" she asked as she backed around to the pole and swung around it. "Maybe I just wanted to give my love a show?"

'Tessa how does he know about this?'

'No clue because i didnt tell him'

"I know you better than that and besides Koga told me about your little plan"

"He is so dead when i get my hands on him"

"Look, your sister wants to see you and is coming and if she see's you in that" 'damn why couldnt i have gone along with the plan,' "She will probably try and kill me but lose her courage and have my wimp of a half- brother do it" He said as he left. There was hurt in his eyes as he paused in the doorway. "When your done being mad at me, I'll be in my room" he said and left


	19. After the Pain there is only pleasure

Sometimes, I don't know whether to love him or hate him' Laurel thought while looking out onto the gardens

'Love him, hating only makes you feel worse'

'Ok then Tessa, why don't I see you kissing Koga, You know you want to'

"Fine I will just shut up" Tessa says as she enters the room and gives Laurel a midnight blue kimono.

"Look, I know its none of my business but why do you stay here?"

"I stay for the man I fell in Love with. Sure we both grew to love different people but he is one of my closest friends and I have never seen him so, into one person that it is tearing him up. Actually I have never seen anyone besides Koga or I break through his icy heart. I am also your friend and I will not let you jump into something you are not ready for." She helped Laurel with the sash

"Tessa why don't you just tell Koga how you feel for him, I mean he likes you too."

"That's not my place" she says blushing, and exits the room running straight into Koga. Laurel shut the door and looked out over the gardens.

She decided to go and find her lord and found Koga and Tessa mid make out

'What did I tell you/'

'Shut up I am trying not to lose myself, too late'

Laurel quietly walked down the hall to his room and after a few seconds of deciding whether or not to enter, she walked in to find him laying down as if to sleep.

"I know that you are awake" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. He softly got up and crawled over to her, grabbed her an pulled her up beside him, holding onto her tightly. His hands were clasped around her waist and she held him, her head touching his collar bone.

"You ready to forgive me?" he asked while nuzzling her neck

"Forgive, yeah, but I am still sorta mad at you" she whispered

"You can be mad as long as you want as long as I know why' He said as he lightly cupped her chin in his hands forcing her to look up at him and he saw the beginning of tears

"I don't like that you left me here like some old doll. I hate it when you toy with my emotions and the way that you and everyone else makes me fell like I am some possession of yours." a single tear began its journey down her face

Softly he kissed her

"shh... I know I treat you wrong at times, but I promise not to leave you again. I want you as my mate and when you're sad or angry with me it hurts more than you know. He softly kisses her again and pulls away only because the door opens.

Rin rubs her eyes as she entered the room.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Laurel asked her

"I'm scared, I had a scary nightmare" She whispered and laurel motioned for her to come over.

'There, There honey its okay. she said as she held Rin to calm her down. Sesshomaru softly place his hands on Laurels shoulders and then wiped a piece of hair from Rin's eyes.

"I can't' wait to see how you do with pups" he Whispered into Laurel's ear

"Who said anything about pups?" She asked looking a little frightened.

"You know I want five or six"

"More like one or two you perv." she said playfully as Rin fell asleep in her arms

"I should be getting back to my room"

"No. This is your room now, let me take Rin back to hers real quick and lets start where we left off last time" He softly picked up Rin, Left, and came back in under five seconds

'Damn demon speed' she thought as he pounced on her and started to kiss her, with such an intensity that she got weak. He depend his kiss and then moved down her jaw to her neck, as he undid the sash that held her kimono closed. As soon as he got it off his tongue moved right to her breast and massaged her other in his hand. Her fingers wound through his long, silver hair as he kissed her collarbone.

He kissed her neck, brushing his fangs against it as her fingers dug into his back. She let out a slight moan in ecstasy as his leg rubbed against her center and he yet again cupped her breast in his mouth.

"Damn demons" she said as she pulled him up and let him explore her mouth in a very deep, long, kiss.

Quickly he discarded his pants and just kept kissing her

"There is no way in hell that will fit" she whispered into his ear, and then softly kissed his earlobe

"It will, you will see" he said and she grasped the sheets as he placed him self at her center and thrust inside.

"Ahh" she exclaimed in pain and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Do you want this to end/" he asked as he got ready to pull out in case it was too much for her

"No, don't stop" se whispered and kissed him. His thrusts became harder and harder, it took everything she could just to keep from screaming, until he told her that the room was sound proof. Then it got louder with her screaming his name with every other thrust. The pain slowly melted away.

"Please, pant thrust pant harderpant" she pleaded and he did

**Mate, all mine, no-one else can touch her. Mark her you baka**

He kissed her neck once more.

"This will hurt, my love" he whispered and she nodded. Finally he bit into her flesh at the junction of the shoulder and the neck, and she screamed louder then she had before. Finally he pulled out of her and held her to his chest. They had a blanket draped around their hips.

"I love you" Laurel whispered. She was really tired from their earlier activities.

"I love you" he replied and rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her stomach. "Your call as to whether or not we go again"

(Authors note: I wrote this story while I was in school and haven't really updated all too often so here is what I had wrote for and authors note. WHY THE HELL DO I THINK PERVERTED IN MATH CLASS???!!)

"Will the sun come up in the morning?" She asked hoping he caught her drift

He knew what the answer to that was


	20. And I thougth I was Only Bait

Wow I haven't updated this fic in forever. So here is chapter 19 in Deadly alliances, the last one too, so finally it is done and over with and I can work on my first actual Sessh & Kags fic.

Ps I still only own me and tessa and allana

"I feel disgusting" Laurel said as they watched the sunrise from the bed. "and really really sore"

"Why's that love" Sesshomaru asked as he nuzzled her neck. Neither had fallen asleep and for now at least they were resting, cuddling with her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Look at me. I am a mess and so are you" she said playfully as she got out of bed and hit him with a pillow. She was wearing his hari, with her belt around it to keep the huge thing from falling off. He pulled on his pants and followed her out onto the balcony and his arms snaked around her waist.

"I Love you" he told her in a whisper as she turned around into his embrace

"I think you showed that earlier"she whispered and then caught him in a lip searing, passion igniting kiss. "I'll be baack soon"

"And just where do you think you are going" He asked and kissed her forehead.

"Well because of our earlier rendezvous, if I am going to saty awake longer than an hour I need caffeine, and since I am now the lady of this place, I kinda need to know where I am going, so I can also tour while I search for the kitchens"

"Alright then, when your done exploring you will meet me in the hotsprings, naked and soaked" he said toyingly

"Is that an order my lord?" she asked in a sexy husky voice knowing it would get to him

"Yes it is" he said and his voice cracked.

"Alright then but that bath better take longer then it has too" she said and she walked out the door, and to the kitchens, after of course losing way at least ten times. Finally she made it and she walked in to find one really tired blue bushy tailed friend.

"Long night" she asked inquisitvly to Tessa who looked horribly wonderful if that made any sense.

"Yep here I had this one made for you miss 'ohh sesshomaru'" she mimicked and passed a cup of green tea to her. "Nice shirt by the way"

Laurel could feel the redness burning in her cheeks as she turned around and took a sip of the bitter, yet caffienated coffee. They both heard screaming and ranting down the hall and turned in time to see Kagome stomp in, yelling.

"You mated him, you don't even belong in this time period come on now. I hate you" She screamed upon seeing Laurel, then broke down crying.

"InuYasha went off with Kikyo again didn't he?" She inquired as she calmed down her sister. Sesshomaru came into the kitchens to see what was going on, and sighed upon seeing a distraught Kagome, an exhausted Tessa, and of couse his beautiful mate, who was still half asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Koga began upon entering and saw the mess of people, including Tessa who immeadiatly blushed causing something on his anatomy to respond.

"Yes Koga" he replied as he turned to him

"Well when your idiot half-brother, sorry Kagome no offense but he is an idiot, went off with the dead bitch, he walked straight into Naraku's trap."  
"What" Laurel asked in disbelief as Kagome looked up at Koga.

"Oh gods no, Laurel we have to go rescue him" She told Laurel as she slowly got up the tears still falling.

"We will, sis don't worry and when he gets back here, I am going to kick his ass first and then you can sit him to America" She replied and Sesshomaru walked in front of Laurel, Barring her way.

"What my idiotic brother does is none of our business mate" He began as she sent him the evil eye. "And thus you are to march your delectable little behind up to our chambers and wait for me in the hot springs" He ordered and she smacked him once.

"It may not be our business but it is my sisters making it mine, so if you want my delectable little behind to be anywhere within the radius of this palace, no the western lands ever again, you will move out of my way" She told him as he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so, mate, you know in demon relationships the male is always the alpha, and the female must submit to him"

"You are an egotistical jerk and needs to be taught that where I came from, women, have the same rights as men, and I will always live by those principles so let go of me" She said as he pushed her up against the corner, trapping her.

"I don't think so ugh" He said and fell over, and Laurel saw Koga directly opposite them holding a blowgun, a pink feather was stuck to sesshomaru's pants.

"I have never understood why dog demons are so protective over their mates, InuTaisho was the same way. Go get changed and head to save the baka, we can keep this baka here, on drugs, for a week so hurry" Koga said and ushered Laurel and Kagome out.

Miroku was the first to notice the bruises on her neck but they didn't say anything about it.

1 week later

They had finally reached Naraku's castle and were ready to go. Kagome and Shippo were to take the north entrance, Sango the east, Miroku the west, and Laurel the south. None were guarded as though they were not expected, and Laurel walked in to find InuYasha strung up in chains. She quickly undid the chains, using a lockpick she had gathered from home, and he fell to the ground with a bang.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked

"Obviously if you are here with that mark on you the bastard is here too where is he?" InuYasha asked as they ran out of the castle, where the others were fighting Kagura, the wind witch.

"We had to sedate him so I could come rescue your sorry behind now WATCH OUT" She yelled and he ducked just in time to miss Kagura's dance of blades. Suddenly a thick miasma filled the air, and the castle disapeered forever.

"That was too easy. What made Kagura leave?" Miroku asked and a certain demon leapt into view.

"Shit" Laurel said as he came up in front of her.

"Shit, is right my MATE" He said, his voice was lined with poison. Softly he placedhis hand on her hip. "I told you not to come"

"You already knew what my choice was, and you didn't like it did you. I can't belive I mated a control freak" she spat out and he backhanded her. She fell but was caught inhis arms.

"It hurts me to hurt you mate" He said and kissed her but she bit him

"Well then MATE" she now had an iceyness in her tone. "I Think woman beating is a little harsh, but you knew that I cant be ordered around like some little slave bitch. Or was that what you thought I was"

"Oh, I knew you were a spitfire pet, but if you ever deliberately put yourself into danger again I am going to have to punish you. I'm sorry Laurel, I was wrong about last week. And I thought you already realized how territorial I was"

"Ohh I did, just remember I can castrate you in your sleep" She said and she pulled him into a kiss as the sunset.

Kagome hugged InuYasha as the drama was happening.

"Ohh, I forgot, InuYasha. SIT BOY" he fell into the ground, creating an InuYasha sized crater. Sango and Miroku shook their heads and Sesshomaru and Laurel, kept right on kissing.

He pulled out, enjoying the view of her slightly swollen lips, swollen from his kisses.

"I Love You"he said softly, into her ears

"And I thought I was only bait." She replied.

Finally done. And boy was this a journey. You would thinkthat by having this written up for a year would mean that it would have been done by now but, I guess I kinda procrastinated. Well tata for now peoples.

Laurel


End file.
